Rusty Spoons
by Poison.Love.Words
Summary: Stiles is beyond reluctant to leave his new omega mate to meet with the Lupine, the nightmares don't help. Thankfully, Scott will watch out for Derek, so Stiles can go make nice with the scary werewolf leader. Once away things seem fine; minus Derek not returning his calls. That's okay since he's making up for it with steamy texts. Still something isn't right. Sterek AU
1. Chapter 1

Greetings!

This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. Long time reader, first time writer. All mistakes are my own and I do not have a beta reader. Comments and questions are welcomed.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Cryptic Messages are of the Nyx

Waking up cold and alone is one of the worse feelings in the world, especially when one expects to wake up wrapped in the warm embrace of their mate. Stiles knew right away he wasn't where he went to sleep. For one he was on a rough wet surface. For another the scent and warmth of his mate was absent. Keeping his eyes closed Stiles reaches out with his senses and maps the room and its content. The room is devoid of any furniture. The walls, floor, and ceiling all seem to be made from a rough stone. It's almost as if he was in a hollowed-out rock. There was a lot of moisture in the room, but it was cold and smelled if mildew. There also didn't seem to be any place for the water to come from, no sounds of drips or running water. Feeling nothing in the bare room Stiles slowly opens his eyes as he sits up.

The room is as empty as his senses had told him it would be, at least it seems that way. A soft sound from a dark corner catches his ear. Turning around Stiles barely manages to not jump out of his skin as he comes face to face with a giant snake. If he was a snake person, he'd say it was beautiful. Iridescent black scale shine in the dim light with flickers of silver and gold. The snake is staring at him intently, unmoving … super creepy. Stile's mind flashes to a thousand different Harry Potter reference as he stares into the eerie acid yellow eyes of the giant reptile. Shit! Did he just fall into the Chamber of Secrets?! No wait. He was making eye contact with the snake, fuck. Stile flinches as he prepares to turn to stone; only to stop mid-flinch. He wants his statue to look cool-

"You really have an unhealthy obsession with this Harry Porter story, young alpha." The snake's voice is nothing like Stile would have ever imagined. He gapes at her for a moment, well he thinks it is a her if the husky feminine purr was anything to go by. He wasn't even going to think about how a snake purred, nope. It was going on his long list of things to ignore. Along with her apparent mind reading abilities and how the hell he got here in the first place.

"I think you mean Harry Potter, sacrilegious on your part for not knowing better." Stiles flicks a glare at the snake before he can stop himself.

Luckily for him it only seems to amuse her. She chuckles as she moves around him, "You always start the same way. I can't help but provoke you," She stops once she reaches his other side, "I do get so few visitors." The snake's movements are graceful and silent against the cold stone. She blinks at him once before the tip of her tail appears in front of his face, "Sadly we do not have much time, you really need to listen to your mate about sleeping more," She gives him a look that he swears is pure Derek, "Now Remember."

The tip of her tail touches him right in the center of his forehead. A shivery feeling goes through his body as the smooth, scale covered appendage makes contact. A lance of pain stabs him, as if his head was splitting open. Then it's gone and in it's place Stiles has memories of previous visits. He holds back a groan of frustration as he regards Nyx.

"We really need to stop meeting like this. You are a freaken Goddess, couldn't you have a nicer lair. Although, have to admit the smell is a nice touch." Stile stands up and stretches. He's annoyed to be in this same dream. For weeks now, Stiles has been dreaming of the same room and talking to the same giant snake. A snake that claims to be the Goddess Nyx. Apparently, she is in this form as a result of his own subconscious trying to tell him something. Until he figures out all her cryptic clues, he's stuck with these visits every time he dreams.

"Silly alpha, I am but a construct of your own mind. Wisps of a forgotten God fused together with the potentials of your future," Nyx blinks at him before her form shifts to that of Derek's. There isn't any indication of the change, one moment a giant snake is staring at him in amusement and the next his mate, "Have you figured out what to do?" Derek's voice is soft as he moves toward Stiles and his arousal hits Stiles like a punch.

"Whoa now! Hey! No shifting into the Derek shaped body! We've talked about this, and honestly, it's a little weird. Cheating on my mate with my mind mate is a little too meta for my tastes thank you very much." Stiles holds his hands out as he backs away from the Not Derek. Who gave a small smile as he stops his approach.

"Pity you always let this body go to waste," The voice is Nyx's and she pouts at Stiles as her (Derek's, gah so confusing) hands slide up his body, "I am almost glad you've not figured it out."

Stiles lets out a growl and feels his finger tips itch as he keeps his claws from coming out, "How the fuck am I to figure anything out?! All you do is made vaguely creepy seduction attempts while asking if I know what to do now. That's not much to go on, and that's only if I'm being ireally/i generous." Stiles lets out a huff and punches the wall in frustration, "I'm beginning to think this is all some game you've created to stave off boredom. Also hands off the husband!" Stiles glares at Nyx as she continues to grope her current form.

She stops with a wistful sigh, "Someone should be appreciating this body."

"I do appreciate it! Nightly … also daily … sometime hourly. Recently I've appreciated the hell out of it." Stiles stops mid-rant at Nyx's giggle, "That is way too creepy coming from Derek." He fights a smile as Nyx does it again, "Had enough fun? Ready to get down to cryptic and unhelpful business?" Stile arches a brow at the goddess.

The expression on Not Derek's face suddenly changes to one of concern. His features seem to sharpen, and his skin takes on a dull, waxy tone, "Don't go…" It once again his voice, but it is so raspy and dry it hurts to listen to. "Plea- …."

Stiles stares in growing horror as Derek's voice cuts off. His lips keep moving as he reaches out one claw tipped hand to him. He shifts forwards but falls to his knees after a few stumbling steps. Stiles rushes over as Derek looks up at him, blood pouring out of his mouth.

Stiles doesn't bolt awake, but it is close. His whole body tenses before his mind catches up to his surrounds. He's on his back in bed, blanketed on one side by a solid weight. The smell of Derek and sex calms him. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart. Body slowly relaxing as his hands roam over the soft skin of Derek's back. It's only been 10 days since their official bonding and Stiles still gets giddy at the thought that Derek is his forever. It was a long road from hesitant allies, to reluctant friends, and finally to certain lovers. Lost in thought Stiles is tracing the slightly raised skin of his tattoo when Derek speaks up.

"Had the dream again?" His voice is muffled from being pressed into Stiles shoulder. He shifts as if to move away but Stiles isn't having any of it and tightens his arms around him.

"No moving. It is our designated snuggle time." Stiles huffs out a breath as Derek settles back down, "I just need to hold on a bit longer." He tells Derek in a small voice.

Derek lets out a soft whine at Stiles', "Let me go with you." Derek's voice is more awake as he peers up at Stiles.

A fond smile tugs at his lips before a frown takes over. Letting out a heavy sigh, "I wish. Oh, how I wish." He carts his fingers though Derek's hair as they lay there, "If it wasn't the Lupine making the request, I'd not leave this bed." Before Derek can protest Stiles continues, "I also do not wish to incur his angry by disregarding his demand I come alone." Stiles lets out another sigh as Derek pulls him close, "Don't be a sullen wolf, we still have all day before I have to leave."

Stiles smiles at Derek's little grumbling growl as he buries his face in Stile's neck. Stiles lets his hands wander lower down Derek's firm backside. His very naked backside. As his hand dips lower Stiles bites off a moan as his fingers find Derek's hole. It's still slightly wet and soft from their earlier activities. Derek mouths at Stiles' neck as Stiles traces his rim with a finger. He dips it in and tugs gently, feeling himself harden as Derek lets out a needy whimper.

"Stiles," his name is a breath of air from Derek's lips, "Please." He moans out.

"Shhh. I've got you." Stiles whispers into his hair as he pushes his finger into Derek's tight warmth. Derek lets out a shaky breath that ends in a low moan as Stiles angles his finger and nudges it against Derek's sweet spot. Feeling Derek's own length harden against his leg Stiles slowly pushes in another finger.

Using his other hand, he tilts Derek's head back until he can slot their mouths together. Not bothering to be gentle Stiles nips at Derek's lower lip until he is swallowing Derek's groans of pleasure. As he licks into the sweet mouth Stiles scissors his presses his fingers against the little bundle of nerves that drives Derek wild. As he does so Derek tosses his head back and lets out a sound that would be more at home in his wolf form. Stiles loves watching his mate come undone like this. Loves how he can use his fingers and mouth to make Derek lose all control.

He feels Derek's claws scrape along his back and he lets out a pleased growl. Derek is muttering nonsense as Stiles continues to assault his prostate. He nudges in a third finger and begins to lightly trace his finger tips around Derek's walls. Derek growls in frustration. His hips moving, trying to get Stiles' fingers where he wants them most.

"Easy big guy." Stiles tells him softly, "need something?" He cheekily inquires as he scissors his fingers, making sure to avoid Derek's prostate.

"Fucking hell Stiles!" Derek almost roars, "you are such a goddamn tease -"

Derek's words cut off as Stiles suddenly firmly presses on his sweet spot; at the same time, he sinks his fangs into the mating bite on Derek's neck. Derek lets out a high keening sound as his untouched cock spurts out thick ropes of cum. He sags against Stiles and nuzzles against Stiles own bite as his hand sneaks down to Stiles cock.

Stiles hisses out a breath as Derek hand, wet with his own cum, wraps around his member. Between the feeling of having his mate in his arms, and their scents mingling together, it only takes a few tugs before Stiles is adding to the mess on their stomachs.

They lay in a tangle of limbs as their breathing returns to normal. Derek reaches for a wet wipe from the package they've learned to keep by the bed. Once they are relatively clean, but still smelling of sex and each other, the curl up together. Stiles pulls Derek into his chest, big spoon for the night.

"How many hours until you have to leave?" Derek sounds like he is drifting back to sleep as he asks.

"I have to catch my flight in 7 hours," Stiles tightens his arms around Derek as he makes a displeased sound. "Then it's only 48 hours until I'm back here."

"Too long …" Derek's voice is barely a whisper.

Stiles nuzzles the back of Derek's neck, making sure his scent is imprinted on his memory. He mumbles an agreement, even though Derek has already fallen back to sleep. Stiles lays awake thinking over his dreams. The one tonight was by far the worse. Seeing Derek, even Not Derek, in such a state caused a knot to form in his stomach. He needed to figure these dreams out before they were a reality. Too bad he also had the upcoming summons with the North American wolf leader to worry about as well. Sighing, Stiles closes his eyes and says a silent plea that his sleep is dreamless this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- We'll See Each Other in Less than 48 Hours, Right?**

The next time Stiles wakes up, he is greeting with much more appealing sight. Somehow, without waking him, Derek is slowly lowering himself onto Stiles' cock, a look of bliss on his face. Stiles watches as Derek sinks down completely with an almost inaudible whimper. Derek opens his eyes, bright blue irises lock onto Stiles red-tinged ones. Without a word Derek raises up until just the head of Stile's cock is stretching him open then descends just as slowly as before. Stiles feels his fangs drop as he tries not to thrust back up into the tight warmth. It takes everything he has to let Derek set the pace.

Knowing he is driving his mate mad, Derek continues to move with deliberate slowness. Once he is fully seated, he grinds his hips down; a smirk on his face as he watches Stiles' eyes flash red. Derek own eyes flash blue in response. He only smiles wider as Stiles lets out a soft warning growl. Derek bites his bottom lip with a shake of his head. Watching his mate so happy and playful makes Stiles, and his wolf, feel immense joy. It wasn't too long ago that Derek believed himself unworthy of happiness. Knowing he's helped his mate overcome his own self-doubts has Stiles' wolf howling with joy. Which doesn't do a damn thing for the overwhelming desire to mount his mate and knot him.

A desire that will have to wait until after he returns. As much as they both wanted to have the last step of bonding link them together completely, they know it will have to wait until after Stiles' meeting. Their bond is still considered official and binding, but it won't be complete until they have been knotted together. Once mates have knotted together, after claiming one another with a bite, a link between them will form. A connection that allows them to know each other's feelings, gain a deeper understanding, a mental joining. Some bonded mates decide against this final step, thinking it some fairytale. This isn't helped by the fact that only true mates are able to complete this final step. Luckily for Stiles, he knows that Derek is his true mate. He knew it the moment the other were glared at him and refused to acknowledge his Alpha Voice.

Stiles lets out an annoyed huff, not only for the thought that he must wait to knot his mate but for the obscene teasing his mate is subjecting him to. Derek grins down at Stiles as he leans closer and scent marks Stiles before nipping along his jaw with a whispered, "alpha".

Unable to control himself any longer, Stiles' flips them over and thrusts into Derek. He lets out a pleased rumble as Derek tilts his head back while his eyes fully shift to omega blue. Not wasting any time, Stiles runs his nose along the column of Derek's neck as he sets a fast past. He knows he isn't going to last as Derek clamps down around his cock. Stiles angles his thrusts to hit Derek's prostate and watches as his mate becomes undone. He smacks the omega's hand away from his cock, wanting Derek to come untouched.

Derek whines but meets Stiles thrust for thrust. Knowing his mates needs a little more to push him over the edge, Stiles leans down and takes one of Derek's hard nubs in his mouth. Derek arches his back, pressing himself more firmly against Stiles. Who grins around his mouthful before biting down as he pinches and pulls the other nub. It isn't long before Stiles feels wetness between their bodies. Close to the edge himself Stiles groans as Derek's heat clenches around him, practically milking his release out of him.

Rolling them to their sides, Stiles rubs against his mate. He wants to be covered in his scent before he leaves. Derek watches him with half-laden eyes, a pleased smile on his face.

"You are an insufferable tease," Stiles tells him before claiming his mouth in a messy kiss.

"Need to make sure you have a reason to come back," the 'to me' is left unspoken.

Stiles gathers Derek to him, "Sourwolf, there is nothing that can keep me from returning to you."

Derek grumbles and makes a show of being annoyed at the nickname, but Stiles feels the smile against his neck.

The airport isn't terribly crowded for a Friday afternoon, which is to say it is still hell for a werewolf. Stiles is trying to breathe through his mouth, mainly because not breathing at all isn't an option. Glancing over at Derek, he notices the other were is doing the same. They lean closer to one another and clasp hands, trying to block out all the external smells with their own. Derek's hand tightens briefly as they finally approach the security checkpoint. Scott and Boyd stop a few feet away from them, in the noisy crowd, it is more than just the illusion of privacy.

Scott and Boyd went along to the airport, not wanting to leave their alpha alone or risk his mate on the return trip. Stiles would be lying if he said it didn't comfort him knowing Derek wouldn't be alone while he's away. Another relief is Scott is finally warming up to Derek. His second didn't have the highest opinion of his mate. Without reason, Scott hated Derek on sight and was against his bonding with Stiles. Then it seemed over night he stopped his campaign against Derek and accepted the omega as the new second of the pack.

Pushing these thoughts to the side Stiles leans into Derek, "I guess this is our stop." Stiles tries to keep his voice light. He knows the omega isn't fooled, but he plays along anyway.

"Thinking about you being trapped in that tiny tin can for the next three hours almost makes me glad to be staying home." Derek gives Stiles a cheeky grin.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns toward Derek, "I'll be back before you know it." He glances back at Scott and Boyd, "They are going to stay with you while I'm gone." Stiles nips at Derek's neck in warning as the omega begins to protest, "I need to know that you are safe, and they can do that for me."

Derek glares at Stiles, his eyebrows proclaiming their utter annoyance, "I took care of myself for years before joining your pack."

Stiles huffs out a sigh, "You shouldn't have had to, Derek. If I had known you were packless, you'd have been mine a lot sooner."

Derek's eyebrows glower a bit more, "A bit possessive there, Alpha."

"Hush Mr. Independent Grump, you like it." Stiles doesn't comment more as Derek only nuzzles into his neck.

"Stiles, you are going to miss your flight if you don't get a move on it," Scott's voice is loud as it breaks them out of their little bubble. Stiles swallows a growl and he forces himself not to lash out at Scott for his insubordination.

Huffing out a breath he pulls Derek into a long kiss, full of too much tongue. Pulling away he cups his mate's cheek and places a kiss on his forehead, "Stop scowling, it'll give you wrinkles." He gives Derek a wink while he moves to get in line for security.

Once through hell, aka airport security, Stiles finds his gate just as the flight is beginning to board. He finds his seat, noticing with a wince of dismay a woman is already in the window seat. Muttering to himself, he stores his bag and wiggles his way around the woman's bag on the floor to the seat next to her. Once settled he turns to the woman, Stiles holds out his hand, she arches a haughty eyebrow and pointily ignores his offered hand, "Hiya! Looks like we are going to be seatmate for this flight. I'm Stiles, and I hate flying. Man, did that just sound like an AA introduction." The woman turns up her nose as she opens a magazine, "Not that I'm in AA. Not that there is anything wrong with AA! It's okay if you're in AA. Geeze, why are we talking about AA."

"Do you always talk this much to strangers on a plane?" The woman snips with a cold stare.

"Not sure, this is my first time flying. My husband, oh how I miss him, would tell you I always talk this much."

The woman sneers at Stiles, "Oh God, your one of those _homos_."

Stiles blinks at the woman for a moment, completely caught off guard, "Yup, homo _sexual_ right here. Good of you to point that out. Bet your sharp observational skills come in handy at all your AA meetings." Stiles lets a little wolf into his grin. The woman looks ready to argue but stops as she stares at him. She must decide it isn't worth it as she turns back to her magazine, only slightly paler. Stiles wishes Derek was with him for about the hundredth time since boarding the plane.

A long three hours later, Stiles calls Derek as soon as the plane begins to taxi down the runway. He feels antsy, his skin too tight, and the air much too thick. He chalks it up to being cooped up in the tin can, but still, he needs to hear from Derek. He is practically crushing the phone in his fist as it rings for an eighth time before going to voicemail. Derek's gruff, "Do not bother … unless you're Stiles" fills his ear.

"You're really earning that sourwolf pet name. I've landed, call me when you get this." He keeps it short as the woman next to him gives a sneer as she tries to get him to move. She's been a passive aggressive annoyance all flight. Stiles gives her a bright smile as he stretches, "man these long flights are a killer to my back." He watches her eyes narrow and it looks like she is sucking on a lemon. After a long stretch and a few false starts, Stiles finally stands up and is almost bowled over by the woman.

"Pleasure flying with you and your archaic views on love!" Stiles calls after her. He gets immense joy watching her shoulders hunch as she is prevented from stalking away by the mass of people. He is pulled from watching the people mill about as his phone buzzes. Looking down he sees he has a text from Derek.

Derek: Survived your first trip in the clouds I see. On pack business with Boyd. Miss you

Stiles stares down at his screen. What pack business? Must be important for Derek not to call him back. Stiles pockets his phone without replying as the crowd of people finally begins to exit the plane. He is extremely grateful he only has his carry-on to worry about as he navigates toward the exit. He stops as he sees a short, muscular bald man holding up a sign with **Stilinski** in big block letters.

"Nice sign, you spelled it right and everything," Stiles greets the beta with a grin.

The beta is not amused as he huffs out, "You Stilinski?"

"The last of my line," Stiles tells him with exaggerated false joy.

The man nods once, "Boss said you'd be a pain in the ass."

Stiles squawks as the man leaves him, "Your boss isn't that nice!" he shouts at the man as he hurries to catch up.

The other man might have laughed at that, but it could have been a cough, Stiles is going with a laugh for his own sake. "He's the Lupine. He doesn't have to be nice."

Stiles can't argue with him on that.

After a long, long, long car ride they finally pull up to a two-story brick house. Okay, it might have only been fifteen minutes, but Walter (seriously Walter?!) isn't the greatest conversationalist (or listener) and Stiles is bored! Derek had texted a few times, seem the old wolf is horny as he is made to sit though pack greetings. Stiles is only too willing to help his mate out.

"Get your shit and get out," Walter tells Stiles without inflection.

"Gee Walts, here I thought we'd forged a long and everlasting friendship based on our joined love of Star Wars. Just not the prequels," Stiles grips as he steps out of the car.

Walter only grunts as he pulls into the attached garage. Stiles isn't deterred as he approaches the front door. A tall man with bright green hair greets Stiles, "Welcome to Casa del Lupine. I'm Brice and I'll be your tour guide, translator, and general all-around nice guy. If you'll please follow me the Lupine requested, you see him as soon as you arrived."

Stiles shrugs as he follows Brice into the house. The house is much larger on the inside than the outside would suggest, and Stiles is proud he kept his Doctor Who joke to himself. The first floor is open with bright colored walls and hardwood floors. Stiles doesn't see much of it as Brice takes him up a winding staircase to the second floor. The second floor is just as brightly colored as the first, but it is one long hallway with closed doors along both walls.

Brice leads Stiles to a room, which is probably someone's office. There are bookshelves lining the walls, and a large desk made from dark wood. The floor is hardwood and there is a large bay window behind the desk, letting in natural light. Stiles gets a pang, Derek would love this room. He'd be browsing all the book, completely forgetting they had business to conduct. He walks over to the shelves and takes note of the various texts. The door opens behind him and light footsteps move across the room and toward the desk.

"Found all the stuffy history books I see. Though I must warn you they are incredibly inaccurate, hunters really haven't a clue when it comes to werewolf culture." A slightly familiar British voice tells Stiles.

Stiles tries to place the voice as he pivots away from the book-shelf. His mouth opens in shock as he stares at the man standing next to the desk.

"Holy shit! You're David Bowie!" Stiles exclaims with a little squeal at the end, a manly squeal thank you.

The Lupine, David Bowie, arches a brow with a crooked grin, "Holy shite, you're Mieczysław Stilinski." He deadpans. Stiles just gapes at him, "Oh I thought we were playing the state the obvious game."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Tests and Revelations

Stiles is only able to stare in awe as his brain reboots. He's not sure if he's more shocked by the sudden appearance of a dead man (a handsome dead man) or the fact that apparently, the North American werewolf leader is British. Although Stiles knows that second thought is just his brain latching onto useless information in an effort to process what he is seeing. One of his idols is standing in front of him, smirking. He eyes the Lupine curiously, before finally finding his voice, "So uh, I guess this means you also know Elvis." Stiles gives the Lupine a bright smile as he settles in one of the chairs by the desk.

Bowie lets out a peal of laughter, "Ah, I see you are not as brash as the stories make you out," he declares while moving to sit in the chair behind the desk. He regards Stiles for a few tense moments, "Tell me Mieczysław, what do you know about being the Lupine." He leans back in the chair, giving Stiles an amused look.

"You know you get a grey hair every time you say that name," Stiles sinks into his chair and crosses his arms. Of course, his not-dead idol would know his given name, pronounce it correctly, and repeatedly use it. The Lupine is so lucky Stiles is still very much terrified of him.

The Lupine lets out a rich laugh, "My dear boy, you have me confused with someone who can age," His gaze is intense, it feels as if he is observing Stiles' very soul. Quietly, almost to himself, he murmurs, "you've no idea though. Do you?"

"Uh no. How would I know what's going on?!" Stiles throws his arms out, "You called me here for some significant meeting. One that could not be conducted over the phone," Stiles leans toward the Lupine, warming up to his rant, "even though there is this amazing feature that allows you to see the other person on the phone. I mean I know you've been dead for a few years, but seriously what is so important I had to fly here?" Stiles slumps in his chair, "alone I might add." He tells the Lupine, annoyance evident in his voice.

Bowie steeples his fingers in front of him; a small smirk still on his face. The expression doesn't bother Stiles as much as it might on another person. They stare at one another in silences for a few long seconds; Stiles is just about ready for another monologue when Bowie finally speaks up, "It would seem there are large gaps in your werewolf knowledge base." He holds up a finger as his eyes flash a deep purple, Stiles swallows his protests at the display, "Smart Alpha Stilinski, as amusing as I find you, we really do not have the time for all your arguments. For the sack of my sanity, do save them all for the end."

The Lupine gets up and begins to search along one of the bookshelves, "Why Brice felt the need to rearrange these I'll never know. That boy is a menace," Bowie mutters as he looks over the tomes. "Ah, here it is." He pulls a leather-bound tome off the shelf, it looks old and doesn't have anything written on its cover.

Stiles can only hold his tongue for so long, questions are building up, and he needs answers, "Okay, loving the whole cryptic Lupine thing you have going on, you must know Nyx." He misses the shocked look pass over Bowie's at the mention of Nyx. Stiles gets up, and moves toward the other were, "Have to say though, being mysterious isn't helping your leadership skills. Is it too much to ask to explain a few things?!" Stiles' ability to sense and respond to fear works as well as expected, he pokes the Lupine in the chest.

Thankfully for his continued existence all the Lupine does is arch a brow, not as expressively as Derek's but he gets points for drama and wordless hands over the book to Stiles. Stiles grips the book in reflex as it is shoved in his hands. He stares at it's dull and aged cover; an indescribable feeling overcomes him. It leaves him gasping as if all he lost all the air in his lungs.

"This book, the **Tome of the Magi-Wolf** , was written by the first spark werewolf," The Lupine pauses seemingly waiting for Stiles to say something. For once Stiles stays quiet, and Bowie sadly shakes his head, "This is a record of the original Lupine. It is also the reason why you had to come here." The Lupine moves past Stiles to sit back in his chair. He extends a hand to the one Stiles had vacated, "Tell me Alpha Stilinski, what do you smell in this room?"

Stiles stops his examination of the book and realizes that he hasn't smelled anything since entering the house. More than that, he never notices there was a lack of sensory information. He looks up at the Lupine with wide eyes, "Nothing, I can't even smell the leather of this book."

Bowie nods and makes a please sound of agreement, "That's good Alpha, two more questions and I will be done with the 'mysterious act' portion of our meeting." Bowie gives him a grin that has a few too many sharp teeth, "Next question, what color was Brice's hair?"

Stiles squints his eyes at the Lupin in confusion, "Uh, green?"

The Lupine's smile widens, "Last one, and I think we can finally get to business, "How many heartbeats do you hear?"

At this point, Stiles was ready for just about any question. He listens carefully, trying to find the heartbeats of Brice and Walter along with the Lupine's. Stiles frowns as he can only pick up one, that one being his own. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his hearing, and only hears the one. Frustrated he lets a little of his spark seep into his senses. For one brief moment, he can pick out 4 other individual rhythms before they disappear. He opens his eyes again and is face with David Bowie grinning widely at him, amusement evident in his purple-tinged eyes.

"Well done Stiles. It seems I've finally found my successor." He walks over to Stiles in pulls him into a hug. Stiles freezes as the older wolf embraces him before he feels a hand on the back of his neck. The touch isn't demanding, a light brush of the other wolf fingertips. As Bowie pulls away Stiles' world lights back up with scents and sounds. He would have stumbled from the sudden onslaught if the Lupine didn't have a firm grip on him.

"Easy now, it can be a bit disorientating coming out of the void," Bowie's voice is gentle as he guides Stiles back into his seat, "It will pass in a few minutes."

Stiles breathes through his nose, feeling like he was just turned. The smells of the house and the people in it bombard his nose. His ears feel like they had just popped as he also can hear movement on the floor below. His wolf whines in his head, confused and becoming angry.

"What the hell was that?!" Stiles' voice is loud to his ears, "I take it back, you are not my Idol, that position is now vacant. I will be holding interviews from my couch just as soon as I can feel my knees again." Stiles glares at the Lupine, ignoring the other wolf's laughter.

"Really now Stiles, a new Idol, I'm heartbroken. However, will I sleep at night?" Bowie presses a button on a phone that Stiles hadn't noticed until now and requests refreshments. Stiles feels his senses settling into a sense of normal.

The Lupine stays quiet as Stiles acclimates to his returned senses. Finally, as Stiles looks back up, he speaks again, "I apologize for the cloak and dagger bit, but once everything is explained, you will realize its necessity."

Stiles snorts at the word choice, "Does mean we are at the answer portion of this insanity?"

The Lupine is stopped from answering as Brice enters the room. He carries a tray with what looks to be drinks and sandwiches, which he sets on the desk with a flourish. A wicked grin spreads across his face as he looks at Stiles. Who is too busy staring at the boy's hair, his now bright white hair. Brice notices his look and gives Stiles a wink before leaving. Stiles turns his gaze to Bowie, a question forming.

"Brice is a changeling, and one of the tests to determine the next Lupine." Bowie appears to be interested in the sandwiches as Stiles gapes at him, "It takes more than just being alpha with magic, although I've found many do not believe that last part." He looks back to Stiles, offering the food, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Stiles rolls his eyes as he picks up one of the offered sandwiches, turkey from the smell of it, "Can't tell you how often members of my own pack tell me I imagine my magical abilities. iOh no Stiles, you're mistaken a wolf can't also have a spark/i. So annoying."

The Lupine makes a sound of agreement as he bites into his sandwich. After he finishes his bite, he continues, "I've tested many wolves, but you are the first to pass all three. The original Lupine outlined these tests as a way to find a new Lupine. I'd given up hope when word of your pack was brought to my attention."

"So, let me get this straight, you've been searching for a successor for all these years while also having a successful music career?" Stiles gives the Lupine a disbelieving look.

Letting out a heavy sigh Bowie sets down his sandwich, "To err is human, to forgive divine," he lets out a bitter chuckle. "I was a selfish fool," Bowie leans his head back and stares at the ceiling, "and it nearly cost me everything." He sits up suddenly with a fierce look in his eyes, "Once you find your mate, don't ever let them go. Nothing is more important than them. Nothing." Bowie seems to shrink in on himself, "the life of the man, who you know as David Bowie, is mostly made up of magic. I used up a great deal of my magic to create the illusion of normalcy, and in the end, it cost me, my mate. Which is why I staged my persona's death and had taken back up the duties of the Lupine."

"So everything the world knows about David Bowie …" Stiles trails off as the Lupine gives him a weary smile.

"All a lie, I craved fame and became lost in the adoration of my fans. I wanted to hold onto those things and created a spell to maintain my public life. It drained me of almost all my magic, weakening my abilities as Lupine. It also destroyed the bond I had with my mate." Bowie wipes discretely at his eyes and takes a deep breath, "she was sought out by hunters and killed to weaken me farther. If not for her last act of protection for me, I'd be with her." Bowie stares blankly at the ceiling, "Now I am trying to atone, I've neglected my duties and am only now realizing the great disserve I've done."

"If you realize you've been negligent, how is finding a replacement Lupine owning up to your mistakes?" Stiles shifts uncomfortably, the smell of sadness and despair are heavy on his tongue.

"Oh, you misunderstand, I am not stepping down any time soon," the Lupine appears to have collected himself, "It will take years to train you, and that's not taking into account searching for your mate."

"Wait. Hold on; I have a mate. A mate I am very anxious to see again. One who is probably going to silently freak out once I tell him about this little meeting." Stiles' wolf adds more growl to his voice; he is not happy at the blatant dismissal of his mate.

"A mate?" Bowie sounds utterly confused; he's by Stiles' sit move his shirt collar before Stiles can voice a protest, "Oh this isn't good."

Stiles flings himself out of the chair and away from the Lupine, "What the fuck? I thought we were over this whole cryptic business. What is so wrong with Derek that you aren't acknowledging him as my mate?"

The Lupine gives Stiles such a look of sadness, "Who has been giving you all your werewolf lore information?" Bowie gives Stiles a look before continuing, "This is important, whoever this person is has been misleading you, greatly."

Stiles feels his blood run cold, "Well, Derek tells me what little he knows, but it isn't much since his family died when he was so young. Mostly I've learned everything from Scott and occasionally Deaton."

"Stiles, you've been lied to, at least about mating. You don't have a mating bond, at all. If you did, then you'd be able to sense Derek, even miles apart."

"I know that. We were going to finish the bond once I got back home," Stiles tells the Lupine, feeling some of his worry ease.

"You mean to tell me; you left your mate with an incomplete mating bond?" Bowie's voice is quiet, fear pools in Stiles' stomach.

"You demanded I come alone!" He lets his wolf come to the surface and feels his claws come out.

A look of shocked understanding crosses Bowie's face, "That demand doesn't include mates or children." He sits down heavily in his chair, "I had assumed you knew."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who's been reading this. It is not beta'd so please forgive my mistakes. Also should warn people, if you are a fan of Scott this story might not be for you. Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you like it let me know!**

Chapter 4-Something's Not Right

"Well, look what assuming gets ya," Stiles growls out, "So what does this mean for Derek and me?" He rubs at his neck; his mating bite has been itching since he landed. Something he's ignored until now, but it's been getting increasingly harder to ignore as the itch begins to morph into a dull ache.

"You are beginning to experience the first side effect of a neglected bond," Bowie eyes Stiles' neck again, "Derek's bite is fading due to the distance between you. Once it is gone your bite on him is going to become infected."

The rest of what the Lupine says goes unheard; Stiles doesn't think, he just reacts. One moment he's listening to the Lupine and the next he has the older wolf by the neck pressed against the desk. Purple eyes regard him calmly as he snarls into the wolf's face.

"Fix it." His voice is barely understandable around his fangs; his beta shift is taking over. Stiles doesn't even attempt to control the change, welcoming his wolf to rage with him. Thoughts of Derek in pain, because of him, flit through his head. Suddenly he wonders if this is what Nyx had been trying to warn him about in all those dreams.

That thought pulls Stiles from his anger. Could he have prevented this? Abruptly he lets go of the Lupine, not even phased as he finds the other wolf back in his chair. Stiles stares at the Lupine numbly, "How can I fix this?"

The room feels suffocating as silence stretches. Stiles thinks back over everything he thought he know about mating bonds. How could it go so wrong? He's pulled from his thoughts as the Lupine speaks up.

"What exactly were you told about mating bonds?" his smooth voice is firm and almost calming in a way.

Stiles feels a little of his anger and self-hatred dissipate. He gets the feeling it is some freaky Lupine mojo, but he's too grateful for the ability to reason again to question it currently.

"When one werewolf loves another werewolf very much, they give one another a mating bite. This bite will form a bond between them. If they so desire, they may strengthen the bond farther by engaging in knotted penetrative sex." Stiles tells the Lupine with only a touch of sarcasm, "On our wedding night, Derek and I gave each other the bite. We wanted to wait for the second step until I was back from this trip."

The Lupine has a look of his face that is a part annoyance, part concern, and part incredulity. He arches a brow at Stiles around the time he mentions the bite and the other eyebrow joins his partner when Stiles suggests the sex bit. If it were anyone else, Stiles would say the Lupine's shocked into silence.

The Lupine purses his lips and lets out a breath, "Thank you, Alpha Stilinski for that lovely interpretation. Oddly enough, you have all the right elements in the completely wrong way," Bowie pulls out a few sheets of paper and begins to write as he talks, "A true mating bond, one that is based on love and commitment can almost happen by accident. When an alpha knots their mate, and they exchange bites while tied together, then a bond is formed. It is really quite simple if a little unorthodox to American werewolves. Unfortunately, what you did was a bastard form of a mating bond." He stops his writing, glances up at Stiles before folding the paper.

"Sooo…. It's knot and bite, not bite and eventually knot. Does this really cause that much of a difference?" Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, pulling out his phone.

The Lupine finishes with his paper and leans back in his chair, "Sadly this time, yes. What you and Derek have is an Omega claim, something only possible with omegas and alphas." Stiles is given a long, weary look from the Lupine, "What I am about to tell you is not pleasant, do try and control yourself." He points to the chair in front of the desk, "Do not make me restrain you."

Stiles lets out a grumble, his wolf whispering 'leave and go back to Derek.' Stiles ignore him for the moment as he follows the Lupine's directions, "I'm listening."

The Lupine gives him a nod, but his eyes have a faint purple glow, "The love you have for your mate is evident, once this little mess is sorted, the two of you will be an almost unstoppable force. That being said, what you've done to your partner is akin to slavery." Stiles feels his wolf howl in rage; he finds he is unable to move as his claws lengthen. The Lupine sighs at him, "Gods save me from protective alphas and their omega mates." He stands up, moves around the desk to perch on the edges, arms folded, "Do not worry, Brice is getting the ipassage /i set up for you, once Derek is back in your immediate presence the bite will become inactive again. Call your mate; it will help negate the bite."

Stiles doesn't wait for the Lupine to finish. As soon as he feels the magic slip away from him, he has his phone out and dials Derek's number. It rings a few times before going to voicemail. "Fucking hell. Come on Derek. Pick up." He hits redial, only for it to go directly to voicemail again.

Stiles almost throws the phone before he thinks to dial Boyd's number. Which also goes directly to voicemail. Growling in frustration Stiles hits Scott's name in his list. He's more shocked when he hears the line click, and Scott say, "Sup man? How bad is it with the Lupine?"

Stiles feels some of the tension leave, at least he's able to get ahold of Scott. Nothing too wrong can be happening if Scott's this relaxed. "Hey, how's Derek? You with him, right?" Stiles doesn't even pretend to not be a worried wreck.

"Uh, yeah dude. He's here talking to the alpha of the visiting pack. Seem his usual surly self, surprised the alpha hasn't punched him yet. Everything okay?" Scott's voice is loud in his ear. Stiles can't hear his heartbeat over the phone, and Scott's tone sounds even.

"Can you put him on the phone?" Stiles phrases it as a question even though he's using his alpha voice.

"Ugh, this is the last time I babysit for you. Hold on." Scott doesn't bother hiding his irritation. Stiles listens as Scott talks to someone in the background; he doesn't catch what is said as other voices are also talking. Then a gruff voice comes on the line, "Stiles?"

Stiles lets out the breath he feels like he's been holding since learning about the blotched mating bite, "Hey baby, how you holding up?" Stiles doesn't want to worry Derek if he's not suffering from the bite yet.

There is a pause, "What did you do?" Derek asks on a sigh.

"What?! Me? Nothing! You need to learn to answer your phone." Stiles gripes back.

There is a chuckle before Derek replies, "Alright, was that all?"

Stiles frowns, something isn't right. Derek isn't acting like himself, no teasing or fond grumbling. Stiles looks over at the Lupine and notices the man's eyes are glowing as his lips move soundlessly. Then as if he's standing directly next to him Stiles hears the Lupine's voice in his ear, "What's something only he would know?" The frown deepens before a thought lights up in his head.

"Yeah, needed to hear your voice. That and thought you'd like to know I slept on the plane without Morpheus invading my dreams. It was just you, me, and a big bathtub." Stiles feels his heartbeat quicken as he waits for Derek's response.

"A bathtub, huh? Guess Morpheus was busy elsewhere, glad you had me instead." The person impersonating Derek almost has his teasing tone right, Stiles swallows thickly as he hears everything wrong with the voice.

He meets the Lupines eyes and gives a small shake of his head, "Something we can try when I get back," his voice sounds flat even to his own ears.

The Lupine's voice whispers again, "don't give yourself away."

Stiles gives a shaky nod and forces a smile on his face, "Well babe, the Lupine only gave me a few minutes. I love you and will see you soon."

"Love you too, Stiles." The fake doesn't put the right emphasis on love that Derek always does.

The imposter must have handed the phone over to Scott as the other man speaks up, "You know just because you're the alpha doesn't mean the rest of us can't handle things. I'll make sure Derek calls you later, but dude being clingy isn't good for the alpha image."

Stiles feels his stomach drop as he listens to Scott lie to him. He swallows the roar his wolf is letting out, "Ha. You were the one that cared about the alpha image. I just want my pack safe. You can do that for me, Scott. Keep them safe." Stiles puts a little too much force in his words.

Scott laughs, "Come on Stiles, you know I care for my pack members. Speaking of which I've got to go, looks like things might finally be wrapping up. Later man."

Stiles stares at his phone, the picture of Scott smiling at him from the end call screen. For the first time ever, Stiles notes the smile in the photo doesn't reach Scott's eyes. Dropping the phone on the chair isn't as rewarding as throwing it, but Stiles knows he might need again.

"I'm going to kill him." Stiles' voice is void of emotion, his heart is steady, "He better not have hurt Derek, or it'll be a slow death." Stiles meets the Lupine's eyes, surprised to see pride and acceptance directed at himself.

"It seems they've underestimated you, as I was beginning to," Stiles glares as the Lupine continues, "you are emotional, mouthy, and quick to react, but I must say you are much smarter than you let on." The Lupine inclines his head to Stiles, "as well as observant and fiercely loyal. You are going to make a fine Lupine someday," The Lupine gives a wolfish smile, teeth sharp, "But first we must get you back to your mate."

"Ugh, guess it's back to the airport," Stiles stands up, "As much fun as this has been. Which other than finding out I'll get to eventually be a mysterious, scary, werewolf overlord, it's been a major downer. How about we don't do this again. Wait, do I have to come back for training or something. Ugh more training, Derek is going to love that." Stiles goes quiet, a look of worry crossing his features, "Derek, you better not be dead."

"Thankfully for our needs, I have a changeling in my employment," The Lupine rolls his eyes skyward, "who is going to be sleeping in the shed if he keeps curdling the milk."

"Hey! A fish has to swim, and a bird has to fly, and all that rot. I can't help it if for all my many services you from time to time have to deal with buttermilk," a cheerful voice rings out around the room.

Stiles' eyes widen as he looks for the owner of the voice. He didn't notice anyone coming into the room, nor does he smell or hear them now.

"Don't bother looking for him, Brice is probably in the basement. He's been listening in since bringing the sandwiches, which means the passage is ready." The Lupine's begins to walk to the door, "Come on Alpha Stiles, you can ask your myriad of questions during our next visit."

"You don't know me at all if you think I'm going to keep from asking," Stiles complaints as he follows Bowie out of the room.

The basement is more of a root cellar; dirt packed floors and bare wooden beams. The drab environment only makes the glowing circle of swirling colors seem that much more unworldly. Stiles stares, memorized, at the glowing orb of light, slowly reaching a hand out to touch it.

"I'd advise against that until we set the endpoint. Touching it now will leave you in Faerie," Brice laughs as Stiles blanches and quickly pulls his hand away. "So, I can get you as close as the lands around your pack house, any closer and the iron in the house might mess up the magics." Stiles nods absently, still awed by the swirling light, "Arg, freaken magic werewolves! Here these will help."

Brice slips a pair of sunglasses on Stiles. Stiles suddenly finds himself in the basement, a disc of light is in from of him, with glimpses of what looks to be the preserve. He blinks a few times and looks toward the other men in the room; both are grinning at him.

"What just happened?" Stiles gets the feeling he missed something.

"Fairy magic is like heroin to werewolf magic users. Might have forgotten you haven't been exposed to it enough to build up a tolerance to its call. Sorry 'bout that." Brice doesn't seem too sorry, but he did stop Stiles from touching the magic, so there is that. "Now remember, this is going to be a permanent passage as per his lordship's request, that means you need to find a way to remember where you land. Also, don't be weirded out if you feel like your skin is sunburned when you land, that's normal." Brice stands next to Stiles, his hands in constant motion as he talks. Stiles watches as the lights shift and change as Brice's fingers move through and around them. Finally, with a nod Brice turns back to Stiles, "alrighty Lupine 2.0, this is good to go." Brice suddenly pulls Stiles into a hug, "give a shout if you want help with the torture." When Brice let's go his eyes are nothing but black orbs, and his smile is something Stiles never wants to see again.

"I'll, uh, remember that. Thanks." He shifts away from the changeling, not wanting his back to him.

Brice lets out a joyous laugh and disappears. Stiles isn't sure that is better than being able to see him. The Lupine only shakes his head. "Brice is harmless, even if he does feed off chaos. "Here, take this," he holds out an envelope, "open it when you need it."

Stiles takes the envelope; there doesn't seem to be anything special about it. He also doesn't sense any magic on it, "How will I know when I need it?"

"It will tell you when it is needed," The Lupine gives a shrug, "It makes as much sense as anything else, wouldn't you say?"

Stiles puts the envelope in his back pocket, "Got me there. So, this portal thingy, it's safe right?" Stiles eyes the glowing circle as the Lupine gives him the affirmative, "So just touch it, and I'll be back home?"

"That is the general mechanism of a passage. Just remember to mark when you came out so you can return here as needed."

"Yeah, yeah, come back in two weeks for a history class, with Derek, unless I require reinforcements; then return as needed."

"Hum, let's hope that you get there before I have to send Brice back with you," The Lupine gets a look of horror on his face, "he can be a bit … extreme when dealing with situations."

"Noted, don't ask the changeling to help unless I want a bloodbath," Stiles turns back to the light, "guess this is good-bye for now. Tell Walter I'll miss him, and we'll have to reschedule our movie date."

"Noted," The Lupine tells him dryly, "Good luck Alpha Stilinski, may you not need it."

Stiles gives himself a little mental pep talk as he takes a deep breath, "here goes nothing."

He touches the swirling colors and at first thinks nothing happens, "Hey, this passage is …"

Turning around he trails off as he finds himself in the woods near the packhouse, "Never mind, guess Brice knew what he was doing." Stiles looks around the spot he landed in; it's reasonably close to the house, he can hear people talking and smell something cooking.

Picking up a few rocks, Stiles makes a little pile to mark the spot like instructed, "Guess Brice was wrong about that sun- mother fucker!" Stiles feels as if his skin been rubbed with sandpaper soaked in lemon juice, "That is more than just a damn sunburn. Brice, we are going to have a talk next time I visit." Stiles takes a few shallow breaths as the pain begins to fade.

He gives himself a shake as he begins to walk toward the house, listening intently for Derek's voice among the chatter. Not hearing it, nor does he hear the steady rhythm of his heart, Stiles begins to run. He slows as he approaches the back of the house, noticing Deaton and Allison's cars are parked in the driveway. Stiles feels his claws itch, Allison had been banned from pack grounds. A growl begins to rumble in his chest as Stiles smells blood, Derek's blood.

Barging into the house, Stiles takes in the scene in front of him. Allison is sitting on Scott's lap; the two apparently cuddling while Deaton and Chris Argent sit across from them each with a beer and smile. They all look incredibly cozy, Stiles roars as the smell of terror, blood, and wolfsbane hits him. He instinctively reacts to the phantom pains of his mate. Before anyone at the table can comprehend what is happening Stiles lifts Deaton and Christ by the throats. He doesn't want them dead, yet, so he slams their heads on the table and drops them at his feet. Barely sparing a second to make sure they are still breathing before he has Allison in a similar position.

"You were banned from Stilinski-Hale land. I'll deal with you accordingly, later." Stiles squeezes his hand round her throat, adding a bit of magic to send her to unconsciousness. She too is dropped at his feet without concern. By this time Scott has moved to the far side of the kitchen with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Hey man, didn't expect you back for another day," Scott gives Stiles a bright smile, apparently believing his charms are enough to save him.

"Where is he." Stiles advances on his once best friend, blocking any path Scott may have out of the kitchen, "What the fuck did you do?!" Stiles grabs Scott by the front of his shirt, shouting in his face as he pulls the other wolf closer.

Scott finally seems to recognize the position he's in, he loses the easy smile, and his look hardens as he locks eyes with Stiles, "He's where he belongs."

Stiles loses his grip on Scott's shirt at the pure venom in the other were's voice. Scott moves away while Stiles is distracted, he runs over to Allison and picks up the hunter, cradling her to him, "He ruins everything! I'd still be Alpha if he hadn't talked you into accepting the bite. Then you go and marry the fucking bastard. All while kicking Allison out of the pack, and for what? Trying to collect the bounty on his head before he brought us all even more pain and suffering. God Stiles, how could you have been so fucking blind?!" Scott glares up at Stiles as he pets Allison's hair back from her face.

Stiles stares at him numbly. He knew Scott had been angry about the Allison issue, but he never realized Scott was still hung up on losing the Alpha spark to Stiles. Stiles feels his wolf become restless as he doesn't immediately go after Scott again. Stiles is in complete agreement with his wolf, Scott is going to tell them where Derek is, and then once he is no longer useful, he's gone.

Stiles pulls on his alpha spark and adds his magic to it, he looks at the boy he once considered his best friend and feels nothing but a need to eliminate the threat to his pack. Scott lets out a gasp of shock as he finds himself shoved into the wall, "Where is Derek?" Stiles lets the full weight of his alpha voice out, making sure it is filled with his pain.

Scott lets out a whine as the voice hits him, he begins to sweat and struggle as he fights the pull of the command. Stiles lets a smirk grace his lips as he stares down the other wolf, "Those weak Omegas that you so love to hate on," Stiles voices is a low growl, "they wouldn't even feel a twinge of what you are experience right now." Stiles increase the press of his hand as Scott throat slickens with his sweat and tears, "Derek would be laughing at me for trying. Now tell me. WHERE. IS. DEREK." Stiles lets all his rage and worry twist around his words, watching as Scott howls in pain.

"I don't know! We sold him to Kate."


End file.
